Will you wait! Where are you going?
by XspriteyX
Summary: Kurz has a personal mission. He will propose to Mao no matter how many times he has to try! Still a terroist attack and a cranky Mao don't help much...


Kurz rubbed his slightly sweaty palms again on his pants, checked his breath shoving in a mint anyway and counted to twenty before walking up to his target, his sergeant major Melissa Mao. Any other day and he wouldn't be the least bit worried about approaching his 'commander with benefits' but today he was making a move that'll either get him killed or get him married.

Yes Kurz Weber womanising playboy was about to propose.

Not only that it was to Mao of all woman, whilst any other girls, excluding of course Kaname and Tessa, would beg for even the slightest chance of engagement instead of a part time fling Mao is a strong minded woman who ditched her marriage to join the marines.

You could understand his panic.

Still he had realised over some time that it wasn't just a strong attraction to her body that brightened up his day, it was her personality that drew him in even deeper. Her kick ass nature was enough to get any guy going but her justice served out to perverts made a respect that was well deserved, she was hot and she knew it, did she act on it? Not often. She had a self respect that random one timers didn't, she had more wit in a pinky than most of the woman Kurz met had in the lot of them combined, and the little gestures didn't go unnoticed either.

Like how she gets him a beer whenever he was exhausted, or how she would save her genuine smiles for him, or how she would never leave either him or Sousuke behind in enemy territory, he knew she wouldn't leave any man behind but with them it was a strong love that to those who didn't know her well would miss it. He never glared at Sousuke with jealousy though since he knew Mao preferred mothering him in her own way of playing the aggravating big sister whilst Kurz himself was more like Sousuke's equally annoying brother.

Besides if someone couldn't see how hopelessly in love he was with Kaname they needed their eyes checked, too bad for Tessa.

Kurz breathed out as Mao was finally a step away from him and they were in a deserted corridor, excellent. Mao raised an eyebrow classic 'this better not be something perverted' expression plastered on her face. Kurz grinned easily "Aw Melissa my darling no hello Kurz baby?"

Mao snorted "Please as if. Even if I said that you wouldn't be able to take your attention of my chest long enough to hear it."

OK ouch.

"Now what is it you wanted?"

A bit unnecessarily cold today perhaps she ran out of smokes?

Kurz threw an arm over her shoulder "Here I am taking time out of my busty day to shower you with compliments and you insult me. I'm hurt."

Mao's eye twitched "You better take your arm off me and tell me what you want in the next thirty seconds unless you want to have it snapped off."

Kurz wiggled his eyebrows "I'd rather have it snapped up."

Sensing she was nearing exploding point he stepped back "OK I'm done. Now the reason I asked you here is..." She waited expectantly as he inhaled a deep breath, "Melissa will you-"

The warning alarms of Dedanna went off and crew members scrambled around, Mao sprung into action "It'll have to wait! Lets go!"

Kurz cursed and followed after her. Couldn't the terrorists have waited a few more minutes before attacking?

It was three days later that he managed to corner her again in the bar, not exactly romantic setting but it would do. Mao was happily buzzing herself with beer that wasn't really all that alcoholic yet she seemed determined to get wasted. Weirder than usual but he had a mission to fulfil. Mao's cheeks were flushed from the beer but you could tell she was still quite sober so he asked "Mao we need to talk."

Her face closed off narrowing in suspicion "About what? It's not like you to be this serious."

Kurz pressed on talking her hand gently"Look I'm trying to finish what I started the other day Mellissa will you-"

She slapped him away "Idiot! Who said you could hold my goddamn hand!"

Kurz rubbed his cheek as she stormed out "Melissa wait!"

She was all ready gone leaving him with a stinging cheek feeling peeved she hadn't even let him finish and curious to why she was so grouchy lately. Sousuke appeared seemingly out of thin air stating "She has been acting unusually touchy lately. Did you do something to her?"

Kurz jumped back "Geez Sousuke! Don't do that! And what do you mean I do something I haven't even asked her yet!"

Sousuke was standing his normal arms folded pose looking at him "Asked her what?"

Kurz stood up leaning in closer "Look don't tell anyone but I'm gonna ask Mao to marry me."

Sousuke looked at the floor "I see."

Kurz waited for the speech coming about it being against regulations, or impractical, or bad for the team forming personal attachments instead he continued looking at the floor. Kurz tilted his head "Something wrong Sousuke?"

Sousuke looked back at him face blank as always "Nothing wrong. I'm just thinking."

Kurz asked "About?..."

Sousuke replied "Marriage."

Kurz sighed "Look buddy if your having another one of those 'does not compute' moments I'm afraid I can't help you right now cuz I gotta proposal to make. Later."

Mao could run but she couldn't hide.

Turns out she could. For another two weeks, with the terrorists attacking in between, Kurz still hadn't gotten a chance to talk with her. He sat outside her room door stubbornly idly fingering the simple silver ring accented with an amethyst stone he'd picked out for her, he'd been waiting for two hours and despite what crew members had said he _knew_ Mao was hiding in her room. It was just a matter of time before she had to come out for food he leaned his head back against the door fighting back the yawn that was threatening to erupt he could hold it back, holding, holding, "Ahhhh."

Damn he failed.

But he wouldn't fall asleep no matter how long it took. He stretched his arms as the door behind him disappeared and he fell back with a thud onto Mao's quarters floor. She huffed angrily "OK make it quick. What's so important that's gonna have your ass hanging around my door all day."

Kurz picked himself up with as much dignity as possible fighting back his own temper "Geez you don't have to sound so pleased to see me."

Mao clenched a fist "I'm serious! What the hell do you want?"

Kurz noted that she was in that unreasonably aggressive mood again and decided to cut to the chase, well aware she could knee him in the chin he grabbed her tense hand and slid himself on one knee gazing at her seriously. "Listen I know we have our ups and downs and quite frankly you can whoop my ass so I'll just say it. Melissa Mao I love you will you marry me?"

He swiftly produced the ring before her shock wore off and thought he was joking.

Neither moved, neither breathed. She stared at him clearly stunned at his request, well she hadn't decked him so it was going good for now. She gagged a bit and ran for the bathroom throwing up, Kurz walked after her a bit offended and hurt "I didn't realise I was that repulsive."

When she didn't answer back and continued puking he realised something was wrong "Hey Melissa are you OK?"

He crouched beside her rubbing soothing circles on her back as she continued to hurl, once she finished he got her a glass of water and gently wiped her face with a cool cloth. "Maybe you should cut back on bloating yourself with those fake beers."

Mao smirked despite her queasiness "More like you shouldn't make a proposal like that again."

He gently held her chin looking her in the eyes "Are you really saying no? Because I warn you now I won't stop asking."

Melissa averted eye contact "Why would you ask me something like that?"

Kurz lowered his voice to a soft tone sensing her vulnerability right now "I told you. I love you. Isn't that enough of a reason?"

Mao looked at the ceiling "And what about when we're in battle? What if one of us dies? What then? Will the mission be compromised just because one of us may die doing our job?"

Kurz answered "We're all gonna die someday. So why not make the best of the time we have?"

Mao looked back at him a small smile on her lips "You do realise you'll be in it for the long hall?"

Kurz grinned "Wouldn't expect anything less."

"You will have to live by a 'look but don't touch rule'."

"Same to you."

"I'm not giving up drinking or smoking."

"I don't care."

"You're paying for the four bedroom house when we get time off."

Kurz looked confused "OK that part I'm confused at, I'm guessing a room for us, a room for Sousuke and maybe an office or something but what's the other room for?"

Mao grinned somewhat sadistically "Why Kurz junior of course."

Kurz's eyes widened "Kurz junior!"

Mao placed his hand on her abdomen "That's right daddy I'm pregnant."

Kurz did the only thing his mind could process, he fainted.

Kurz slowly wiggled the toy Armslave over Hajime's cot the baby boy giggled and squealed trying to get the toy and Kurz could only grin and hand it to him watching the five month old gum mercilessly on the toy.

He once again found himself staring at the wonder that was his and Mao's son. The baby boy had his mother's dark locks with Kurz's sky blue eyes, the baby's eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief which Mao would groan at since it usually meant he was up to something.

Like when his bowl of mushy banana's ended up splattered in Tessa's face when she met him. It was so relieving that she didn't take it to heart and laughed instead. He hummed idly watching Hajime's eyes droop as the baby drifted into sleep, of course in his proud daddy day dream he didn't expect the twin ambush from behind knocking him to the floor.

"Gotcha daddy!"

Kurz grinned "You sure did." he sat up beaming at his six year old son Sora and his four year old daughter Kasumi both kids were blonde like him, Sora had Mao's grey eyes whilst Kasumi's were blue like his. He knew Mao had pretended to be relieved when Hajime was born with dark hair since she said she needed some relief from the house full of blinding blondes as it was, they all knew she loved them all really.

Both kids were posed on his chest faces alight with cheer for having got one up on their father, he started tickling them smiling wider as their giggles echoed around the room. Hajime woke up and whimpered with upset so he said "OK guys lets give the littlest Weber a hug shall we?"

Instantly they were off him making silly faces at the baby causing more giggles to emerge, Kurz sat watching his children completely absorbed in thinking about how well life had turned out since that day he proposed to Mao. As he'd said they'd had their ups and downs like everyone else and time together was stretched thin with working for the Dedanna and having a family but every bit of it was worth it.

Sousuke was dating Kaname and was trying to work up the courage of proposing but that didn't stop him visiting his surrogate nephews/niece and godchildren with auntie/godmother Kaname with him.

Somebody covered his eyes "OK kids daddy's gonna getcha now."

Their giggling sounded to far away to be the ones keeping his vision at bay, a pair of lips were on his own as the hands moved, Mao smiled and said "Happy 7th anniversary daddy."

Her amethyst ring sparkled in the light, Kurz pulled her onto his lap "Happy 7th anniversary mummy. Are Sousuke and Kaname watching our delightful lil angels tonight?"

Mao grinned wickedly "Yes they are."

Kurz whispered "In that case I'll give you your present tonight."

Mao twirled a lock of his hair "What if I don't like it?"

Kurz kissed her nose "Then you can ask for whatever you want."

They kissed again breaking away as soon as Sora and Kasumi both 'EEEEWWWEDD!'

Kurz grinned at his kids "Someday you'll love that."

Mao smacked him on the head "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Kurz nodded "I agree Kasumi should stay away from men all together."

Mao snorted "Nah she can do what she wants. Sora on the other hand should keep girls at arms reach."

And so began a typical argument in the Weber household still all things considered it couldn't have been any better.


End file.
